A Day Out
by MyNameIsJag
Summary: Ratchet decides it's time to spend the day out while leaving the base to the others, he really should have known better then to leave them all alone…


**A Day Out**

By: MyNameIsJag

Note: This came to me and I decided to share it with you! This is Prime Verse so there isn't any confusion.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with anything of the series!

Summery: Ratchet decides it's time to spend the day out while leaving the base to the others, he really should have known better then to leave them all alone…

;3 Enjoy!

Usually he was stuck inside what he and the others have come to known as home, always in the base, fixing, upgrading, creating, fixing, experimenting, fixing, healing and oh, yeah, did he mention fixing…always fixing something he swore he just put back together.

Mostly being found hidden away so no one could take the blame for breaking it and leaving him lecturing on the importance of NOT touching things he is working on and no, he didn't care if the object he was working on looked like a basketball, it wasn't and shouldn't be played with.

If it didn't feel like it could bounce, why would you try to bounce it?

Speaking of fixing things, he was going to fix whoever messed with his new holoform generator…because he didn't care how funny it is…he was not happy having his holo as human femme. He was sure the last time he checked, it had made sure the setting was on human male!

But he could deal with that later…he wasn't going to let this little prank stop him from testing out his new project and exploring the human world on the species level and HOW did Jack's mom managed to run in these evil things known as heels!

Better yet, how is Starscream able to just walk around in them? That should be an interesting question if he ever saw the Seeker, 'how are you able to move in those heels!'

Somehow, the image of suddenly being sat down and forced to listen to the Con SIC go on about his femme shaped pedes and them suddenly gossiping like those human females the children watch in those shows entered his processor…and made him shiver…

He rather give ole Megs a hug then be a participate in 'Scree's Gossip Time'!

Either one would lead to an early death…he preferred the one that involved being shot at…

He had to focus, he needed to study these young beings in there natural habitat, which seemed to be the mall if Miko's complaints of always going there was anything to go by and if his little holo worked, he'd shove one at Bulkhead and have the mech be forced to carry the girl's things around to all the stores.

So he was feeling a little vindictive, what were they going to do, they might be able to play one little prank on them but they all ended in his 'care' sooner or later…

And his phone was ringing…again…

Sighing and pressing the device he had seen other humans use before called a cellphone to his holo's ear, he was trying to blend in, stopping and talking to himself would not to that. So pretending that he had a phone would have to do.

"Prime, I told you that the kids food is in the refrigerator…", Primus…did he have to sound so…feminine?

"I have discovered that, this is an entirely different matter.", seem as though Optimus wasn't at all thrown off from his suddenly softer voice…though the first time he had used it, he was pretty sure the taller mech was trying not to laugh.

"Alright, what did they break?"

"Nothing is broken," yet, "Raf had bought home this odd little creature I believed he called a Genie Pig?"

"Guinea Pig and no he can not keep it as a pet," oh, look that store had shoes that looked like Starscream's pedes…and on sale…maybe he should get a pair for Miko…then again she did dye Arcee a light purple this week…but they might not be on sale next week…would she actually wear them?

"I understand that," but you don't want to tell him no and be the 'bad guy'.

"No, those things get into wires and chew and tear stuff up like rats, in fact they are rats!", he gave a quick smile to the clerk as he handed the boots over to her, he'll save them and give them to her on a week she was behaving.

The lady smiled at him and ranged him up, asking if he would like to sign up for store credit, a quick shake of his head made his red curly hair bounce, a really odd feeling, she nodded and smiled, "Let me guess, Hubby calling to check in with you? You won't believe how many ladies come in here trying to shop and get calls back from home about something gone wrong."

He couldn't respond, still listening to Optimus talking about Raf's pleading looks that he was given the leader and how Bee wasn't helping, the woman handed him the bag and his change and went to the next costumer…was he just called a wife?

Blinking and deciding that it was time to leave the store, he turned and headed out, another store in mind already, "No, he can't have it, it causes too much of a mess and not to mention it would most likely get stepped on."

"Ratchet said you can't keep it…he's crying now…"

The medic took a deep sigh as he entered the new store, "Then comfort him, I'll talk to you later."

He hung up and took another deep breathe…before giving a wavering smile to the new clerk as the guy stared at him suspiciously, now then…where were those…oh, there they are!

Better hurry and get them before-his phone ranged again and this time he knew something had happened…please don't say Prime stepped on the rat, he couldn't deal with both Raf and Optimus being weepy over a dead rodent, "Hello?"

"Ratchet?"

Oh, no…why was Jack's calling him, "What happened?"

"Well, Raf had Mooshi," great the named the damn thing, "in a box and it chewed through it and decided to crawl up into Bulkhead's leg and now we can't get it out and the big guy just crashed into you work table…and knocked out Arcee…it really hasn't been her week…"

He should have known better to leave them all by themselves, he placed the items on the counter, "What is Optimus doing?"

"Umm…hold on, Raf wants to talk to you."

He blinked as the youngest member came through the receiver, "Hi, Ratch…Prime is standing still now because Mooshi is running around now and…can I please keep him at the base, I'm not allowed pets back home? Also, Miko just tried to kick him."

Putting the rest of his items in the cart that now contained a cage and all the things the pet needed, the medic sighed, "Tell her not to hurt it and I'll be home soon…and tell Optimus the base better be how I left it when I get there!"

So much for a day to himself…

**THE END!**

-I'm not sure on where Ratchet got the money from, maybe he does side jobs as an ambulance with the hospitals…I don't know…I just thought this would be a funny oneshot comparing Ratch to a housewife… Always stuck at home to take care of the kids, while hubby is away beating up bad guys, it's okay Ratch…you can always call up Scree for some gossip and who knows maybe Soundwave will join in with what his little drones have been up to and you can swap parenting tips with him!

And all the kids got their gifts that week! Miko loves her boots, she rocks out to them when her and Bulkhead are listening to his new CD, Jack's got a kit to help out Arcee, in which both are happy to say that she is now back to blue and Raf and Bumblebee are enjoying the company of their new pet that now rolls around in a ball that jingles so others won't step on it…

As for Optimus…he was forced to sleep on the couch because the entire base looked like a hurricane had hit it…and he was discovered to be the one that had messed with the holoform's settings. Claiming that he was just going by what the computer had suggested when he had put in Ratchet's personality…the Ratchet was not amused…

I hope you all enjoyed the story!

*Bows politely* Till we meet again!


End file.
